


Zombies in P.J.s 2.0

by Deifire



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Donald from "Zombies in P.J.s" meets with his next potential business partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies in P.J.s 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of fiction. Any similarity to actual weird events is entirely coincidental.

**Somewhere in the early 1990s**

"My last associate?" the Donald scratched his chin and contemplated the question from the man he hoped would soon be his new business partner. "That's an interesting story. Normally, I'd never be involved in something as small as small town retail, but this guy Radford intrigued me. His store, the World O' Stuff, was like...like an _everything_ store. Anything the customer might want, he sold it. I have no idea how he even stocked most of it, given the space he had. Honestly, it was a little weird. But he somehow made it work. And once we had the place open 24/7, well, it was almost the perfect business model. Except for a couple of tiny flaws."

The Donald smiled his widest and most charming smile at the man across the table. "You see, I see now that brick and mortar retail is on its way out. Why should pajama-clad shoppers have to leave the comfort of their own homes to buy things on easy credit? This Internet, now that's the future. Which is why I came to you. You are exactly the kind of forward-thinker I need."

The other man looked, if not yet entirely convinced, at least like he was considering the possibilities. "And the second tiny flaw?" he asked.

The Donald laughed. "I'm glad you asked. From that particular experience, I also learned the importance of playing the long game. Take some time to win some trust, to grow, to become a regular part of people's lives. That way when outside do-gooders, certain disgruntled former employees, or even," he shuddered, "the IRS start trying to take you down, it'll be too late. You'll be too big. And then..."

The Donald removed a pen and the standard contract from his briefcase and placed them on the table in front of him. He knew from long experience and the look in his companion's eyes that it would take some more talking, but eventually the man would be signing on the dotted line.

"I'm telling you, Jeff," he said, "stick with me and today it's online bookselling, tomorrow...the whole world."


End file.
